


So Pretty When You Cry

by SynysterViciousMyChem



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom L, Choking, Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Use, Top Yagami Light, Yotsuba Arc, could be post light regaining his memories it's up to you, i wrote this hella sleep deprived, im rusty its been years, it's subtle tho, sooo much angst good lord, that classic choking trope, they are ABUSIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterViciousMyChem/pseuds/SynysterViciousMyChem
Summary: The pair really loved their power games. Many a night had resulted in silent tears from the other, though neither would ever admit to it directly.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	So Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've posted here in 4 years, I've recently revisited Death Note now that I'm a haggard 20 year old, and came up with this, hope you enjoy it :)

L’s fucked. Perfectly and totally screwed. The feeling of lust and adoration that grew within him as he lifted his head from Light’s shoulder and gazed upon his sleep relaxed face, insured that through and through. Their shared room was kept cool at L’s request due to his personal preference, but it worked favorably as Light tended to nestle closer to L in his sleep. Light’s honey colored hair was tousled and so disheveled from how it normally was and L was the cause, his fingers gripping and pulling on Light’s hair as Light fucked him more passionately than he ever had before, was the cause. He had looked so pretty as he finished, a sheen of sweat covering his- and L’s- body and cruel brown eyes screwed shut, while a quiet groan escaped his dampened lips.

_Perfect._

They usually didn’t have sex in the missionary position, but when they did, L couldn’t help but to just stare up at the adonis before him. Light would sometimes return the gaze, his eyes ablaze with need and malice, but more often than not, his eyes were closed tight. Light is just oh so perfect, and that’s what makes him all the more Kira. The perfect killer. _Killer_. L smiled a sad smile to himself, it was all so poetic and riddled with teen angst that he wanted to vomit. He wished to unlock the chain between them, wished to be alone, to bump a line, to do something other than lay sleepless next to Light. Calculatedly, he slowly looked back up upon his lover, his rival, his greatest challenge, his equal. Light really is so beautiful, especially in sleep.

L turned to look at the neon green of the digital alarm clock that read out 3:36AM. He’d been lying awake with his head on Light’s shoulder for 2 hours and 12 minutes exactly; thinking. Just thinking. Allowing himself to get encompassed by fear, passion, love, sadness. All the things that he labeled useless distractions. Regrettably, L was still just human. He felt sticky and drowsy, like he had just had an amazing fuck, which -in fact- he had. Light had been uncommonly loving that night, taking his time with L and whispering oh so kind things into the crook of his spindly neck. L had come twice due to his lovers sinful mouth before he felt Light enter him agonizingly slow. When Light fucked him, it had been one of those toe curling intense times where L couldn’t help but bring forth flippant admissions of adoration that fell on seemingly deaf ears. When Light finished, he pulled L up so he was seated in Light’s lap; hugging tight around the small of L’s back with his forehead resting against the skin and bone of L’s pale chest. They remained seated like that for a while, Light’s cock shamelessly buried deep within L, and both hugging the other uncommonly close. Sweet companionship. L had never felt akin to another human than he had in those sacred moments.

Eventually, L had taken Light’s face into his comically large, skeletal hands, and kissed his forehead gently before sitting up wetly from Light’s cock with a quiet groan. He could have remained there forever, but in all honesty his knees had started to ache from being wrapped around Light’s torso for so long. L’s joints weren’t what they used to be, and he often forgot he had a good 6 years on Light. How was it possible he felt _so old_ but _so 24_ at the same time? They wordlessly laid down in the welcoming grey silk, leaving any cleanup for the oncoming morning. Comfortable, loving, safe. This was foreign; not a power play nor an act of aggression from either one. Light had been sleeping soundly and beautifully in moments, leaving L’s body sleepy, but his mind wide awake.

-

_The pair really loved their power games. Many a night had resulted in silent tears from the other, though neither would ever admit to it directly. There had been a particularly cruel night of relentless back and forth arguing, which escalated to physical fighting, that ended with L’s foot firmly upon the side of Light’s perfect face, squishing him into the carpet like an intrusive bug. L had stayed that way, slowly applying pressure, until Light, visibly red-in-the-face and upset, cried out he had, “had enough,” loudly and gasping for breath. Light didn’t take too well to humiliation and degradation, that much was clear as he pouted and wiped away tears with the childish force of a bratty toddler. L had spent the rest of the night curled around Light’s beautifully built body, whispering sweetly about how pretty Light was when he cried. Light, on the other hand, remained silent until sleep took its much needed hold._

_Light got his own revenge the next week. That night he had been fucking L from behind with L’s breakable body draped over the arm of the black leather couch. While L appeared fragile and breakable, Light knew he was truly stronger than he seems. Light smirked, thrusting into L with relentless speed. L was surprisingly more relaxed towards sex than Light would have guessed, he approached it with such calm rationale, you’d assume he wasn’t the seemingly socially inept genius that he was. Light could infer he wasn’t the first to have L this way, he was just too skilled at it. After all, L was years older with an endlessly unknown past. L was also more vocal than Light would have assumed, and he loved the shameless sounds the detective would often make, not seeming to care who heard him. L was truly comfortable with giving into what his body wanted. A welcome surprise, to say the least._

_He leaned down to the shell of his ear, whispering, his voice a sickly sweet poison.“You look like a cheap fucking whore, do you know that?” L had just responded with a wanton moan as he heard Light take out the belt from khakis resting on his upper thighs. The next thing L knew, brown leather warmed by Light’s body heat was mercilessly wrapped too tight around his neck, which only tightened as Light leaned back and kept up his relentless speed. Panic consumed L almost immediately._

_Had the thought that this man was Kira and was actively trying to kill him escaped his brilliant mind? Had he completely lost it? He walked right into the bear trap. Well fuck. L could feel his face growing hot with a beating pulse and his eyes felt ready to bulge from his head. Light was pulling him up in a back breaking position, his right hand pulling back the belt, and his left arm was wrapped around L’s torso, pulling L close and keeping himself inside of him. L could feel himself start to panic further, his vision was becoming hazy and his mental performance was severely slipping as hysteria and dread spread within him. It was too tight, too intense to be just playful bondage. There was nothing but malicious intent in Light’s actions.“L-Light stop! Please!” His voice was nothing but a thin cry; a choked whisper._

_Hot tears ran down L’s face, cooling the even hotter skin as they ran small paths down and dripped to the leather beneath him. And then, nothing. He could breathe again. Light left him to unceremoniously fall back to the couch, the cold leather welcoming to his overheated face. L was a coughing mess as he heard Light pull back up his khakis and put the brown leather belt back where it belonged. He coughed so hard he felt bile rise in his throat, pain was all that remained of Light’s belt. The long chain that bound them together was clanking against itself with a cold metallic sound, desperate to make itself heard in the quiet living room. L was laying on the couch, his ass exposed and up in the air due to laying on the couches arm. His face was turned to the side facing the back cushion. The stark difference between the black of L’s hair, the white expanse of his body, and the black leather of the couch was enticing to Light. Moments, hours, maybe only seconds had passed before Light broke the silence. He ran a tanned hand through that black mess of thick hair, being gentle as he spoke slowly, calculatedly with mock sincerity. “L, are you okay? I realize I mighta gone overboard there, you seemed quite frightened. I’m sorry you coughed so much.” The smugness dripping from his voice was evident._

_L sat up slowly and grimaced in pain as he sat down. Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be a rough one. The idea of sitting all day was already so unfathomable that he made a mental note to work from the main headquarters plush sofa. That idea already began to wrap him up in a soft layer of comfort and security against his current situation. He looked up at Light, wide charcoal eyes staring thoughtlessly and brimming with fresh tears. “Fuck you,” was L’s only response. They didn’t talk to each other for three days after that night. No one had questioned the bruising around L’s neck or the prolonged silence between the pair, but their curious sidelong glances were enough to tell L that they had quite a few inquiries. L could recall how Light had apologized; with an under the desk blow job and a cascade of loving, sickeningly apologetic words from his plush mouth while the rest of the task force had been on an impromptu lunch break. Despite the tears- or maybe because of the tears- L and Light couldn’t help this back and forth struggle for power. The number of instances were immeasurable and the end of them was nowhere in sight._

-

Now L was sitting up in bed, looking behind his shoulder at Light’s sleeping face, contemplating reaching for the small plastic bag of coke within his nightstand drawer. If he took a hit now just think of all he’d get done, he’d be up for hours pouring over countless pieces of evidence, his mind working a million miles per second, feeling absolutely unstoppable. Not needing anymore convincing on how to spend the early hours of the morning, L hurriedly turned to his drawer, rummaging through its contents to find the long neglected bag. L had started using cocaine to stay awake since he was 17; desperate to solve every case faster and faster. This case, however, was the exception. No matter how much coke he shoved up his nose, no matter how fast his brain operated, it wasn’t enough to prove that Light Yagami is Kira. So why was he even entertaining the awfully glorious drug? To just see what was to happen? To see what taking _just more than usual_ would do to his sleep deprived brain?

A confused sleepy voice broke the silence, and L jumped like a child being caught doing something he shouldn’t. “L? W-what’s wrong?” _Ah yes,_ ever the light sleeper was his lover. L smiled goofily, sadly, painfully at Light’s slurred voice thick with sleep. He looked too innocent, too boyish, too much like everything L held dear in this world. It’s times like these that L knows his Light will kill him eventually, no doubt about it. He’s a smart man, he knows- painfully- when he’s been bested. Or maybe that’s just the self defeating depression talking. He closed the nightstand drawer. “Nothing Light, go back to sleep, it is 4am, we have to be up early.” L could feel the dreaded sting of tears in the back of his throat. He blinked, and sure enough, those tears cut paths down his darkened under eyes, down his sallow cheeks, and finally found their home onto the silk duvet. Of all people, why Light? _Why now?_ Light cooed _almost_ mockingly when he saw the tears, rubbing them away gently with his thumb and placing a small kiss upon the wetness they left behind. He whispered almost dangerously, “look at me. L, look at me.” So he did. He looked up in all his shame to meet the harsh gaze of Light Yagami, his normally blank stare was half-lidded, and filled with the anxiety of- for once- _not knowing._ L would be lying if he didn’t see the look of greed and spitefulness making an appearance upon Light’s beauty. Even still, Light pulled L down back to bed, pulling him close. _“You’re so pretty when you cry, L.”_ L couldn’t remember answering or even feeling anything from Light’s words, all he knew was the almost laughable sense of security he felt in Light’s arms, and the overbearing feeling of fatigue he finally let win.


End file.
